Transdimensional Pony
by Superfluid
Summary: What happens if, through a small string of events, The Doctor's personality winds up in a pony? This story is a mixture between Doctor Whooves and my friend akaInYOFACE's story titled "A Twist in Fate 2: Split Screen". Rated M for future language usage, and possibly more in later chapters. Contains Main Six, the Princesses, plus many others from the MLP FIM world.
1. Chapter 1: Sciency Words

**Author's Notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. I am the editor for a story called "A Twist In Fate 2: Split Screen". That being said, please keep in mind that I am not usually a writer, I am an editor, (and I'm not really all that good at that either.) Please enjoy.**

**P.S. If you know what the TARDIS is, you can skip this bit, but for those of you who don't know: The TARDIS is a time machine, and a living, sentient, organism. It's name stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Most TARDISes change their outward appearance depending on where in time and space they land, so they blend in, but The Doctor's is permanently stuck as a blue British Police Box, which is bigger on the inside (like the Harry Potter tents.)**

**...Somewhere in Time and Space...**

"Bow tie, tweed, screwdriver, and I'm set." The Doctor said confidently. The Doctor is a tall, thin, humanoid alien man, with dark brown hair combed to the side, and dark green eyes. There is no clear outward difference between his species, the Time Lords, and humans. He opened the door to his TARDIS and prepared to greet his wife in a warm embrace, only to be met by laughter echoing off cold prison walls. Embarrassed, The Doctor shut the TARDIS door behind him, blushing slightly. "Pants. Pants are good."

**...5 Minutes Later...**

"Well, now that that's out of the way, what say you we go somewhere special?" The Doctor said to his wife River, as he was turning nozzles and hitting buttons on the TARDIS' control system. River was slightly shorter than The Doctor, and had long, blonde, curly hair.

"Did you have anywhere in-particular in mind for our third anniversary, or did you just want to travel on a whim?" River asked. She walked close behind The Doctor, fixing the controls without him noticing.

"No, I had some ideas in mind, actually." The Doctor stated. "Here we are, destination number one." The Doctor pulled a lever, and the TARDIS came to a standstill. River opened the front doors and looked out into space. She looked around, but saw nothing.

"It's lovely. Space. A star or three in the far distance... Honestly love, what am I looking at?" River questioned, turning around to face The Doctor.

"Well, if you give it a moment, there will be a Quantum Vacuum Fluctuation right outside the doors there. Longest stable one ever, at that." The Doctor stated, seeming quite enthralled.

"Darling, you do know that those can lead to many possible outcomes, right?" River questioned, seeming worried.

"Yes, and a TARDIS and a Time Lord in the same area as one could lead to any number of results. But rest assured, this specific one will be stable for 18 hours. Nothing will go wrong. And three... Two... One..." A loud ripping noise was heard as a growing purple tear appeared in seemingly nothing right outside the TARDIS. "That kind of looks familiar..." The Doctor said, staring intently at the tear, walking closer and closer to it.

"It does seem to have a strangely pleasant look to it. Hey, what are you- don't touch it!" River protested, pulling at his shoulder.

"Shhh. Can you hear that? It sounds like... me." The Doctor said, listening intently. "I am on the other side of this rift... Huh, guess that would be plausible... But Is it a future version of me or an alternate?" The Doctor thought out-loud. "Have I ever mentioned anything like this in the future?" The Doctor asked River.

"Spoilers." River said with a straight face. The Doctor pondered for a moment.

"Oh well, no use waiting around. I won't end up here. The other me, that is. Given the nature of Quantum Vacuum Fluctuations, Doctor two might end up in a different universe. Or is it Doctor 3 by now?... No matter, we have much more to do today." The Doctor said as he headed back to the control system. "Close those doors please, will you? Don't want them open much longer..." The Doctor said, seeming lost in thought.

"Alright... as long as you promise to not do anything stupid again." River said, closing the door and then walking up to The Doctor.

The Doctor looked up, smiling again. "No promises." The Doctor said, with a mischievous smile, giving River a small kiss.

**...Somewhere On the Other Side of the Rift...**

"What a beautiful moon you have raised tonight, Luna." A tall, white alicorn said, talking to a smaller dark-purple one. They were walking in what appeared to be an elegant garden.

"We thank your compliment, sister Celestia. We think a moon is best enjoyed ful-" Luna stopped, catching the attention of her sister. In front of them, laying in the middle of the path, was what looked to be a human.

"Not again." Celestia sighed.

**...So, what do you think? Intrigued? I am still PONDering as what to do next, pardon the pun. I have a brief outline for the next few chapters, but we will see how it goes from there. If any corrections need to be made, please leave a comment to help me along, see you next time, Superfluid out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

**Author's notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. These will be shorter for a while, and once I add more length, these will probably take a bit more time... In this chapter, we meet Doctor Whooves! Well, he still goes by The Doctor, but what else did you expect? Thank you guys for the reviews, the fact that you spent your own time to write that means allot to me. Anyhow, I hope y'all enjoy, and keep in mind, I'm not typically a writer, I'm an editor.**

**...Celestia's Bedroom...**

Celestia, using her magic, gently set the man down on her bed. "What are we to do, sister?" Luna asked, looking at the stranger passed out on Celestia's bed. He mumbled as if about to wake, but rolled over and kept asleep.

"I will turn him into a pony, of course. And when he wakes up, I will explain his predicament." Celestia answered, looking over her sleeping guest. "Well, alright then." Celestia's horn began to glow yellow, and so did the man's body. Slowly he lifted into the air, surrounded in a bright, blinding light. After a moment he descended again, landing softly back on the bed. When the light had faded, a pony was laying on the bed where the man had once been.

"Hrmmph..." The pony mumbled. He yawned, and looked to see a tall white alicorn in front of him. Before he could react she began to talk.

"Don't be alarmed, I won't hurt you. I am Celestia." Celestia said calmly to the pony.

"Hello Celestia, I have amnesia." The pony replied.

"Now don't- wait, what?" Celestia questioned, looking confused.

"Amnesia, can't remember things. There was a purple thing, a flash, and now I'm here."

"Your not freaking out; You're in a new body, and you're not freaking out. How are you not freaking out?" Celestia asked.

"You'd be surprised. The pony bit is new, although." The pony said, looking down at his hooves. "Where are my manors, I'm The Doctor." He said, extending his hoof.

"Pardon our asking, but Doctor whom, exactly?" Luna cut in.

"Doctor whom? That's new." The Doctor said, laughing slightly. "You can just call me Doctor, or The Doctor. Now I really don't remember much, so can you tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked politely. Without warning, Luna sat up and left the room, leaving The Doctor and her sister alone together.

"That was odd... Anyway, you are in the land of Equestria, and I am the co-ruler over it." The Princess said, humbly.

"Ah, I see. So is Equestria the country, or the entire planet?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's-" Celestia was then interrupted by the door creaking open, with Luna carrying something in her mouth. She slowly trotted over to them and placed it down gently.

"Popcorn?" Luna asked, nodding at the bowl she brought in.

"No thank you, I- oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." The Doctor said, looking warmly at Luna. Luna blushed slightly at this.

"We-I am Princess Luna. Co-ruler of Equestria." Luna stated. The Doctor stood up and stretched.

"Nice to meet you, Luna. So you were saying, Celestia?" The Doctor asked, now standing in front of the princesses.

"Oh, yes, right. Equestria is-"

"Princesses, the human Jean you asked us to keep an eye on is in some sort of altercation with another human." A guard pony interrupted. He stood at the doorway, waiting for the princesses.

"I'll be right with you. Doctor, I have some minor business to attend, but it shouldn't take me too long. In the meantime, I am going to have you stay with my student, Twilight Sparkle. She will be able to answer most of your questions. Guard, please escort The Doctor here to my student's house. Farewell, Doctor." At this, Princess Celestia flew out her balcony window. Luna took her popcorn in her mouth and trotted off to her room. "Ta-ta, The Doctor." She called behind her.

"Follow me, sir." The Guard pony said to The Doctor.

"Please, just call me Doctor." The Doctor said, following the Guard.

**Hey guys, I do realize that there will be many Doctor Whooves stories out there, with both MLP and Doctor Who being very popular. I just wanted you to know I have never read any, so if it looks like I am stealing someone else's (or even your) work or ideas, I am very sorry, but I assure you it is completely coincidental. Except, of course with my future tie-ins with "A Twist In Fate Two: Split Screen", but I have permission from the author. Anyhow, see you next time. Superfluid out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Questions

**Author's notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. Do you know how good it feels to switch from writing Editor's notes to Author's notes? It feels pretty swell, let me just say. Anyhow, this chapter will be fun, adding a bit more depth and such.**

**...Four days later, Treebrary...**

"Spike, you haven't seen my favourite geography book anywhere, have you?" A purple furred unicorn yelled out over her frantic searching. She had a long straight purple mane, with a bright pink highlight running through it.

"No, I haven't seen it lately. Why do you need it so badly anyways?" A young dragon responded. The dragon had purple scales and a light green belly, with darker green eyes and scutes.

"Because Celestia asked me to come home and check up on someone from out of town real quick. And I would like to know things about where he is from before he shows up." Twilight said, magically levitating books and reading the titles of each.

"Do you even know where he is from?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow at Twilight.

"Well, um, you see- no. I do not." Twilight admitted. A knock came from the front door.

"I guess that would be him." Spike said, heading towards the front door.

"Don't worry Spike, I got it." At this, Twilight magically opened the door, and teleported to the entrance to great her guest. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my library, I mean home." Twilight said in a welcoming tone.

"Hello Twilight, I'm The Doctor." The Doctor said warmly. The Doctor looked rough, and in much need of some rest and a bath.

"Doctor who?" Twilight questioned, trying not to bring immediate attention to her guest's looks.

"I'm just The Doctor. I have been told that I'd be staying here for a bit." The Doctor said, looking around the Treebrary.

"Well, ok then. Have you seen around town yet?" Twilight asked.

"Not really, no." The Doctor responded. Spike came around from behind Twilight and studied The Doctor.

"Spike, what are you-"

"What does your cutie mark mean?" Spike asked, pointing at The Doctor's thigh.

"My what?" The Doctor asked, looking where Spike was pointing.

"Your cutie mark, the symbol that defines you, ya know, that." Spike explained, still pointing.

"I don't remember." The Doctor said, looking at the hourglass shape on his side.

"How don't you remember?" Spike asked, looking very confused.

"I have amnesia," The Doctor replied, "I can't remember things."

"How can you remember your name then?" Spike asked, seeming intrigued about the subject.

"I didn't forget everything. Just, well, allot of things." The Doctor said. Twilight magically picked up Spike and set him beside her.

"Spike, let me talk to The Doctor for awhile. Don't you have farm work you need to attend, anyway?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow at the young dragon. Spike opened his mouth to protest, but Twilight had already magically teleported him to the farm.

"Will it just be you, him, and I staying here then?" The Doctor asked, getting the attention of Twilight once again.

"Well, maybe, my husband may stay a while, if he gets well... Do you have any wives?" Twilight asked. She guided The Doctor inside and directed him towards a table.

"I can't remember." The Doctor said, sitting down at the table.

"We'll let's start with what you do know, I'll show you around town later. What happened to you to make you look like, well, that?" Twilight asked, pointing her hoof towards The Doctor's tangled mane.

"Well, actually..."

**Hey guys! Aka and I will soon start posting our stories at the same time. Hopefully our next chapter, actually. That way this will seem like two sides of a story, or something like that. Anywho, doing such is a bit more work, making sure we don't contradict each other, and also to make our stories flow in such a Super fluid-like manor that is easy and fun to read. Also, I know this was shorter than usual, but it will gradually get longer. (insert sexual joke here.) But I was busy with finals and working with aka to try to get his done on time... And, yeah. Thank you guys for reading, see y'all next time, Superfluid out**.


	4. Chapter 4: Flight of the land ponies

**Author's Notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. Today, I bring you a chapter. I promis that soon they will either be longer, or I will get on a schedule of sorts. My progress depends on aka's, so yeah. I'm going to be giving The Doctor some... Dimmer... Moments, as he had bumped his head quite hard on impact with Equestrian soil. Anywho, enough with my rambling, here's something to read:**

**...Three Days Ago...**

"Ok Doctor, something came up and I will not be able to fly you to Ponyville. What I need you to do is go down that path over there. There will only be one fork in the road, go left once you come to it. You take that path for about five minutes and you'll see a train station. Go there and tell them Sam sent you, the rest should be taken care of." The guard pony said to the Doctor.

"Ok, that path, left at the fork, Sam sent me. Got it." The Doctor said. At this the guard pony nodded, and swiftly took to the sky and disappeared. _I wish I could fly..._ The Doctor thought to himself.

**...7 Minutes and 29.3 Seconds Later...**

"Well I would trot 500 miles, and uh-I would trot 500 more, just to be the stallion who- ooh, shiny." The Doctor exclaimed, walking over to something shimmering in the sunlight. A silver fork sat on the side of the road. It seemed to have only been placed down recently. "Go left at the fork..." The Doctor trailed. He looked to the left, and he saw a little trail leading through a dense forest. "Hmm, looks like I might need some defence in there..." The Doctor tapped his hoof under his chin, thinking. Suddenly, he bent over and picked up the silver fork and put it in the side pocket of his tweed jacket. "That ought to do it. Now for a journey of epic proportions!" The Doctor exclaimed as he readied himself to start running. He lunged forward, landed on his two front hooves, and began to trot merrily down the path.

"That was anti-climatic." A blue pegasus mare said from atop a cloud. She dove off the cloud and flew towards the Doctor, landing beside him. She had purple eyes, short blue fur, and a rainbow coloured mane. "Whatcha doin?" She asked.

"Taking an arduous stroll through this path." The Doctor replied. "Why, who's asking?"

"Um, me." The pony said, tilting her head at the Doctor .

"Uh-huh... What's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmm? Oh, Rainbow Dash." The blue Pegasus replied.

"That name is absolutely adorable, much like yourself. I'm the Doctor, by the way." The Doctor said, extending his hoof. Rainbow Dash high-hooves him and tried to hide her blush behind her mane. The Doctor left his hoof up for a moment before he got the concept.

"So, where are you going? Maybe I can help you!" Rainbow exclaimed. She was too happy about the thought of traveling with the Doctor to be blushing anymore. Something about the Doctor made her feel excited and adventurous, and forget about her anger, if only momentarily.

"Well, I'm off to a place called Ponyville-"

"I know where that is!" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"To go to a Treebrary-"

"I know where that is!" Rainbow interrupted again.

"To meet a pony named Twilight-"

"Oh my gosh, she's one of my friends!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, yet again.

"So she can help me find hidden treasure..." The Doctor paused. Rainbow Dash kept quite. The Doctor looked at her for a moment, expecting her to say something again. "Ok, so I'm not looking for treasure, I just wanted to see if you had anything more to say."

"Oh, I get it. Sorry, I'm just so excited to be able to help you. I'm sorry that I got in your way." Rainbow Dash sighed.

"No, don't worry about it. I thought it was kinda cute." The Doctor chuckled.

"Heh, thanks. Can you please stop calling me cute, though? I'm kinda been having a rough time lately." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, anywho, why are you going to meet Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked the Doctor. She began to trot in front of him, leading the way.

"Because I don't know." The Doctor said.

"Because you don't know?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking at the Doctor funny.

"Yep, got amnesia. I don't know things, but she does. That's why I'm going there... I think." The Doctor replied with a smile on his face.

"Oh, well this is the long way, it might help if you go the other way. Here, I'll show you." Rainbow Dash flew in front of the Doctor, leading the way. The Doctor looked up to admire her flying, but had instead cought sight of her light blue slit.

"Could you kindly not fly for a while?" The Doctor asked, keeping his head down and blushing heavily.

"Why?" Rainbow Dash asked, tilting her head.

"Because, it, uh, makes me feel uncomfortable..." The Doctor trailed. Rainbowdash kept fluttering for a moment, then slowly landed next to him.

"You jealous of my skills or something?" Rainbow Dash asked. The Doctor kept his head down, and looked at his hooves.

"You could say that... I, uh, always wanted to fly." The Doctor looked up towards the sky and sighed. Suddenly, he felt himself getting lighter.

"You know, dream fulfilling is pretty hard work." Rainbow Dash huffed.

"What the, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked, looking behind himself. "I didn't ask you to-"

"Would you rather never know, or just shut up and have fun?" She asked, lifting the Doctor higher into the air.

**...Treebrary, Today...**

"So she flew me here, and that's that." The Doctor said, leaning back in a chair.

"Wait, that doesn't explain why you look a mess though." Twilight remarked.

"Oh, I saw a bee and freaked out, and then I landed in a tree." The Doctor answered.

"Oh, ok then. Umm, do you think you will be ok here by yourself for I little while? I have to go check on my husband real quick." Twilight said.

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" The Doctor asked "Maybe I can help."

"Well, if you could, can you check up on him real quick, I have some errand to run." Twilight asked

**Why 7 minutes and 29.3 seconds later? I have no idea. I have aka view over my chapters before I post them. Why? Continuity. This chapter, was, well... different, for me... but ah well, make an M rated story, what does one expect. Have a good day/week! Superfluid out!**


	5. Chapter 5: In the mind of a Doctor

**Authors's notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. Le Me, when I checked the common visitors on traffic graph: America, 21. Yay, support from the homeland! Canada: 3. Yay, homeland of Sips! New Zealand: 1. What ever happened to Old Zealand? O.o Unted Kingdom: 1. Ah, land of rain, the YOGtowers, most of the YOGScast, Simon Cowell, BBC (the peeps who taught me of the amazing Superfluid) And, of corse, Doctor Who... I like the U.K. And as for the lateness, well, unbeknownst to me, I have a life... I went camping. I got back on Sunday, but it was late. I was gonna work on it more earlier today, but my muscles hurt, so I slept. Sorry. Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

**Co-Author's note: Well, kind of a new look here. I am a co-author. BTW this is AKA, just looking over what Superfluid is doing here. Not much else to say other then enjoy.**

**...Inside Zecora's hut...**

"Wait, what are these?" The Doctor asked, looking over the herbs Zecora had laid out on the table.

"Something for you to take, and not for you to brake." Zecora replied coldly.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? And besides, Twilight already fixed the pottery. These herbs aren't enough to do more than lessen the effects of Jean's problems. Are you sure you don't have any-"

"I would know what I have. Now watch your tale, and find your path." Zecora said, handing the herbs to Twilight and shooing them out the door. Once Twilight and The Doctor were outside, a dark figure made himself known.

"I see they took the herbs without question. Good." The dark figure said. Zecora just sighed and walked over to adjust her pottery.

**...Outside Zecora's hut...**

"Well, she seamed to be in a rush." Twilight noted. "Ok then, I'm just going to turn these ingredients into a tea so Jean can take them easier, then I will teleport us back to the castle."

"I wish I could use magic, but I guess one dream at a time." The Doctor thought out loud. Twilight hadn't noticed. "How's that tea coming?" The Doctor asked. Twilight looked up at the Doctor.

"All done. Ok, you ready to go?" Twilight asked the Doctor as her horn began to glow. The Doctor only nodded eagerly, causing Twilight to chuckle.

**...Castle, Celestia's Bedroom...**

All was quiet in Celestia's bedroom. A gentle breeze blew in from the window, and Princess Celestia sat calmly reading a letter. A bright light appeared in front of her bed, along with a faint noise, quickly getting louder.

"Weee!" The Doctor yelled as he appeared alongside Twilight where the bright light had once been. The outlandishness of the situation caused Celestia to burst out laughing. Trying to catch her breath, she walked towards Twilight.

"I see you you have *hehe* the tea. Is The Doctor alright?" Celestia asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Quite alright, princess! You should try teleporting, it's really fun!" The Doctor exclaimed. Celestia cleared her throat.

"Maybe later, right now we have to give this tea to Jean. And please, no more surprises?" Celestia asked. With that, Celestia led the way to Luna's room, with Twilight and The Doctor following. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"It's open." Luna called from the other side. Princess Celestia opened the Door and motioned for Twilight and the Doctor to go inside. Jean was laying on the bed with Luna, smiling warmly at Twilight. The Doctor walked in behind Twilight and sat by the window, staring at Celestia's setting sun. Twilight magically gave Jean the tea, careful not to spill any on Luna's bed or Jean. Jean sat up and took the tea from the air and looked down at the dark liquid.

"He didn't touch this, did he?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow and pointing at The Doctor. Twilight shook her head no. The Doctor didn't seem to notice Jean's question at all. Jean just stared at the tea, not saying anything.

"Jean, I know you don't trust him, but I swear he was a proper gentlecolt. He didn't do anything suggestive, and I promise that he is a good, fun loving stallion. You might even get along if you gave him a chance." Twilight insured. Jean was silent for another moment, the looked at The Doctor once more.

"Fine." Jean said, taking a small drink of the tea. He found it surprisingly good, and finished the cup with much gusto.

"How's it taste?" The Doctor asked. He was now standing at the side of the bed, looking at Jean.

"Like shit, you moron. Stay out of my fucking business." Jean snapped. Luna cleared her throat and Twilight stared angrily at him.

"I can tell by the way you finished it a-"

"Doctor, may I speak with you for a moment?" Princess Celestia cut in. The Doctor glared at Jean for a moment, and Jean returned the stare.

"Ok then. Later." The Doctor said, smiling in Jean's face before heading out the door to meet Celestia, who was waiting just outside the doorway.

"Can we talk?" Celestia asked. The Doctor nodded his head and followed her down the hallway.

**...10 minutes later, Royal Garden...**

"So, I was laying unconscious, then you found me, turned me into a pony, then I woke up with amnesia?" The Doctor asked, tapping his left hoof on his chin.

"Yes... I was wondering, now that I have a moment, what do you remember about yourself?" Celestia asked, now sitting on a bench, motioning the Doctor to join. The Doctor happily trotted over to the bench and sat to the left of the princess.

"About me? Well, my memory is kind of here and there, but I'll try. Uh, I am 1204. I know, I know, hard to believe with these good looks." The Doctor laughed.

"Well I hope you aren't being sarcastic, for I myself am 1207." The princess stated.

"No, no. I'm really 1204. You look way too young and beautiful to be as old as I." The Doctor said. Celestia blushed at his comment.

"The same to you, Doctor." Celestia smiled. The Doctor yawned, got up and stretched, then sat back down, closer to the Princess this time.

"What else do you want to know? I haven't much to offer, though." The Doctor said. Celestia thought for a moment.

"Well, how did you know about Jeans, irritation, as you put it?" The princess questioned. The Doctor thought for a moment.

"I-I don't know. I've always got numbers and equations and theorems buzzing around my head. And every so often they seem to fit into a current situation, and that's pretty much it, I suppose.

"Well, I've got another question for you. If you seem to be a smart, Science stallion, why are you so... Sporadic?" Celestia asked.

"Well, you see, I'm a child at heart. I've spent so much time being older than everypony around me, that I didn't want to feel left out. I can be serious, and make a hard decision, although I haven't had to thus far, but I like feeling young." The Doctor answered, smiling warmly at Celestia. A cold November wind blew through the garden, causing the Doctor to shiver. Celestia unfolded her left wing and wrapped it around The Doctor. The Doctor scooted closer to the princess.

"Enough about me though, what about you?" The Doctor asked.

**Hey Guys! Hope you're liking the story so far. If so, subscribe or drop a comment. Any and all advice is welcome, and if you subscribe, you can be the first to know when I get off my lazy arse and get around to writing a new chapter! Which is good... Anywho, big thanks to aka, who did a bit more in this chapter than edit, as the length might show. Seriously, go read his stories, they (eventually) get addicting, in the good way. And, yeah. Superfluid out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hello, old friend

**Author's notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid. This chapter was quite a drain on me, and I am sorry for the lateness. But, it's here nonetheless, so woo for that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**...Royal Garden Bench...**

"It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't want me to attend any royal business, or attend some sort of ceremony. Besides my sister, I don't really have too many true friends. When people see me, they either bow, or inform me of something... No one ever really just comes by to say hi." Princess Celestia sighed and looked off into the woods. The Doctor nuzzled closer to her.

"I'll visit you... every chance I get, I will come and say hello. I like talking to you. You're a very smart individual." The Doctor said. And a very pretty one, too. He thought. Celestia laughed.

"Did you know I can read thoughts?" Celestia jokingly asked. The Doctor blushed and rubbed the back of his head. The two were quiet for a moment, enjoying each other's company. "Wait... Doctor, what are you thinking right now? It seems really... painful..."

"Yeah... What you said... It reminded me of something... Do-do you know what a headbutt is?" The Doctor asked. Celestia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes... Why?" Celestia questioned.

"Because you might be able to help me. Please do tell me if you can handle a headbutt, because I might need to give you one." The Doctor stated.

"Well, yes, I think I can handle-"

"Then I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do." The Doctor interrupted. Without hesitation, the Doctor stood up in front of Celestia and collided his head with her's before she had time to react.

"Ouch!" They both cried in unison. Within a flash, Celestia instantly saw a montoge the Doctor's past.

"Now sadly, I didn't see what you saw, but I can tell you what that was." The Doctor said, holding his hoof against his forehead.

"I think I get it. Your species, which apparently isn't human, can share memories held within your brain via very painful means." Celestia replied. "Do... do you think that maybe your TARDIS made it through, as well?" Celestia asked.

"Tar... Dis?" The Doctor repeated in confusion. Celestia motioned for the Doctor to sit next to her, and she began to explain what she had just seen.

**...15 minutes later, Deep within Royal Woods...**

"Hmm, that's rather odd. What in Equestria would a blue box be doing in the Royal Woods?" a sky blue pegasus asked aloud. He looked the blue box over, and noticed an entrance. He started to push and pull at the door, but to no avail. "Well I should tell the princess about this. Heh, a big blue box in the middle of the Royal Woods. Who's gonna believe me?"

**...Royal Garden Bench...**

"Wow... My life sounds amazing." The Doctor said, causing Celestia to chuckle. Celestia opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by the sound of hooves on pavement.

"Ah, princess Celestia and guest. I was just on my way to find you. I was just finishing my flora and fauna research in the Royal Woods, when I saw this big blue box thing." The sky blue pegasus said.

"Blue box thi- did it have writing on it?" Celestia asked, intrigued.

"Umm, yes, I believe it said 'police box' in all capital letters. And some other smaller words between the two. Can't quite recall what..." He trailed off.

"Can you show us?" The Doctor asked, now standing on the path. The Doctor quickly lost focus and fell into a trance watching the pegasus' mane. It was white and fluffy as cotton, and seemed to drift like a cloud, as did his tail.

"Uh, sure... It was this way." The pegasus said, leading the two into the woods. The Doctor trailed behind the sky blue pegasus, watching his main drift behind him. They were silent for a a few minutes, before the Doctor spoke up.

"Why does your mane do that, drifty thing?" The Doctor asked. The pegasus stopped, and turned to face the Doctor.

"It's because... Well, I don't really know. Some royalty have it, some don't. Like my cousins Celestia and Luna have it, but their niece Cadence doesn't." He said, looking at Celestia's flowing mane. "I personally think it has something to do with genetics."

"Oh... So, what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"My name is Himmal, Professor Himmal." He replied. With that, he continued walking for another 15 minutes with Celestia and the Doctor following quietly. Professor Himmal stopped suddenly, and moved away some vines, revealing a blue box. "I can't seem to open it. I've pushed and pulled, but it won't budge. I don't know what you'd want me to do with it." The light blue pony stated. The Doctor walked up to it, and put his hoof on it, dragging it accross the door. If what Celestia had told me about myself and my past is true, then only I can open this door. The Doctor thought. The Doctor took his hoof off the door and stood on his hind legs. He the gently pushed on the centre of the door, and it slowly creaked open.

"Wow, she-she's beautiful..." The Doctor said softly. The sight of the TARDIS had started to turn gears within the Doctor's head. He started to remember who he was. He walked in, with Celestia following close behind. "Oh darling, you've changed!" The Doctorcaled out. The professor stood staring at the open door.

"How are you two both in there?" Himmal asked.

"Come on in and see for yourself." The Doctor replied. The light blue stallion pushed the doors all the way open, revealing a large round room, with strange lights curcling the wall, and advanced machinery in the centre. A large poll with monitors stood in the middle of the the machinery, drawing the proffesor's attention.

"Wow.. It's..." Himmal stumbled.

"Go on, say it. Most people do." The Doctor said. Celestia laughed.

"It's... very roomy in here." Proffesor Himmal said.

"Really? Again? Oh, It's smaller on the outside, oh, it's roomy, what's next? You people lately... Wait, a-ha! Memories! I remember things! Celestia, what colour is my hair?" The Doctor asked.

Celestia raised an eyebrow at him. "Your fur is light gray, and your mane is a blackish colour."

"Why? Why am I never ginger? I have two different hair colours and I'm still not ginger." The Doctor groaned. "Anyway, If you two don't mind, I would like some time to get reacquainted with my TARDIS." The Doctor said. Celestia trotted over to the Doctor and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking out the door.

"I'll be seeing you, Doctor." She said, walking out the front doors. The Proffesor just walked out behind, still too befuddled too make much sence of things. Once the two were outside and had shut the door, the Doctor walked over too the machinery in the centre.

"It's been awhile, darling. What's new?" The Doctor started circling the around all the levers, buttons, and switches, when he came to a stop at a screen flashing green. "Parallel Universe and Parodox Correction unites available? No... No, it can't be?" The Doctor said, laughing slightly at disbelief. He trotted over to the machinery and flicked a switch. Within seconds, a noise could be heard that sounded much like the teeth of a house key being scratched upon a piano chord. "Awe, this is fantastic! I can't beleive it's working now. Not only time and space at my hands, but dimensions too?! I could visit Rose! Or, better yet, I could visit me. Let's see what I have to say about this." The Doctor gave a hardy chuckle, and he and his TARDIS disappeared.

"What was that noise, and where did he go?" Himmal asked. Celestia smiled warmly, looking forward.

"That, my dear cousin, is the sound of the Universe. As for where he is going, I don't know. He could be back in an hour. He could take weeks. All we can be sure of is that he is up to something. Saving somepony, discovering secrets not meant for anypony to know, exploring places beyond any description. For that is what he does." Celestia said with a smile.

"So... You don't know?" Himmal asked. Celestia just laughed and continued trotting towards Her castle.

**Hey guys! It's been awhile, but my head has hurt too much to think lately. I am over the worst of it though, so Yay for that. If you would like to leave a comment to help me out, that would be lovely, thanks for that. Have a good day/week! Superfluid out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stopping by

**Author's notes: Hello all, tis I, Superfluid... I was on holiday... Don't hate me. Don't get too confused in this chapter. Mwahahaha-haa-haaachoo! I sneezed while writing that :D**

**...Deep within the Horsehead Nebula...**

"The Ood have such beautiful songs, that was a lovely way to end our anniversary. Thank you, love." River Song said, walking back to the TARDIS with The Doctor a few paces ahead of her.

"Well I still think they were off key." The Doctor said, laughing to himself. River just rolled her eyes and approached the TARDS. She opened the door, but abruptly closed it and turned to the Doctor, worry and confusion written on her face. The Doctor rose an eyebrow at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm, nothing. Quick question: What would you do if, and this a hypothetical question, but what if there was a TARDIS _inside_ the TARDIS?" River asked, biting her lip.

"I would probably ask you why you were asking me a hypothetical question, because that's impossible." The Doctor said, walking past her and opening the door.

"It's just as big on the outside as it is on the inside. That's a first." A small gray pony said, walking out of another TARDIS. The Doctor looked at the pony, clearly upset.

"Ok, talking equine I get, but what are you doing with my TARDIS inside my TARDIS? Who gave you permission to touch my stuff? Explain yourself before I get mad." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Purple light, your voice, alternate dimension, strange land, talking ponies, fixed TARDIS, here we are, I'm you." The pony said all in one breath. The Doctor raised his hand to say something, but thought against it.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'fixed TARDIS'? What's wrong with mine?" The Doctor asked defensively.

"Well, for one, my TARDIS can travers parallel demensions with ease. Also, the ride is a lot less bumpy."

"Well, you aren't ginger, so you don't have too much to brag about. Why are you here anyway?"

"Just to stop by and say hi, let you know I exist, and ask you if you could please keep any of our enemies off my tail, literally. The demension I know call home seems to be void of any enemies we have here, and I'd like to keep it that way." The pony stated.

"Anything for me. Now, hurry out of my demension before you create a paradox."

"That's not a problem with my TARDIS anymore." The pony said as walked back into his TARDIS. The Doctor turned towards River.

"Brag all he wants, I still have you." He said.

"Lucky you." River replied with a chuckle.

**Hey guys! I'm back, ya miss me? So this chapter is short, but that's because I need your help. Leave a comment and tell me what level of, uh... questionable content (vulgarity)... you would like to see from this story. I also have a poll up if you'd rather vote that way. I'm down for whatever, but I would like your imput first. Anyways, yeah, I've been gone forever... I know it wasn't really all that long, but it feels like it was, a week without doing anything but relaxing and enjoying myself before school? It was hell. So BORING. But I'm back to my good old over-freakin-worked schedule, and I love it. Hope you are all having a good end of Summer. Superfluid out!  
P.S. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaptersode part I

**Author's notes: 'It's been a while' is an understatement. I am so busy, it's just not right. So, to make it up to you, I'm going to be doing something nice for my patient followers. I'm going to make a chaptersode. Like a written episode. It will have more thought put in it than my usual ones, and it will be longer too. Yay!  
P.S. From now on, when I say TARDIS or The Doctor, I am referring to the pony unless I say otherwise.  
P.S.S. Parallel universes/dimensions are hard for me to differentiate between in writing, so I am going to give them names. The original Doctor's universe is Universe Kairos, and the land of Equestria resides in Universe Capall.**

**...Universe Capall, Equestria, present day...**

"Knowing allot about one universe is useless if it's not the universe you live in." The Doctor sighed. He looked around his TARDIS with an empty look, then trotted up a few stairs and sat down with a huff. He thought about his old life and everything he had left behind. "I can't stand it! Almost everything I knew is false. Sontaran, Dalek... River..." The Doctor faultered at the thought of a wife he may never see again. "Oh well, it's no bloody use sitting around moping about it. I need to get my mind clear." With a huff The Doctor stood up and walked over to the TARDIS' control centre. Letting out one last sigh, The Doctor pulled a lever and started hitting buttons in a seemingly random fashion. The TARDIS began to whir, and The Doctor began to smile at the old familiar sound.

**...Equestria, far future...**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and shielded his eyes until they were used to Celestia's sun. Once he could see again, he saw a large sign that said in big red letters 'Welcome to Sky Hospital!' and had a picture of Celestia smiling behind the words. About 200 meters away he saw two figures conversing in front of the building. He started casually trotting closer to them, and as he approached, their figures came more and more into focus. One was Celestia, wearing a black jacket suit and a plain white dress shirt beneath, and the pony she was talking to was a black furred unicorn stallion, with a short, sleek, dark brown manecut. He was wearing a saddlebag that heavily resembled a suitcase, and was levitating a tan file infront of Celestia. As The Doctor approached the two, he had heard Celestia thank the pony, but he couldn't make out the name. Celestia saw The Doctor and smiled, and the Businesspony trotted away.

"Hey you. What are you doing in this timeline?" Celestia asked, wrapping her hooves around The Doctor and pulling him into a hug.

"I wanted to see the progress your civilisation made in one hundred years. May I ask what supports you are using for your hospital?" The Doctor asked.

"Steel tubing. I don't know how it works, but I know that's what we have." Celestia responded. The Doctor thought a moment and nodded his head. He was about to say something when Celestia spoke up. "Oh, hey! Um, I'm going to get you signed up for a free tour, I think you'll love it!" Celestia said excitedly then trotted towards the entrance. A few moments later two identical looking zebras trotted out of the doors and approached the Doctor. Neither wore anything, nor did they have a cutie mark.

"Welcome to the Sky Hospital." One zebra said.  
"An in-the-making chronicle." The other chimed in.

"So, I take it you are my tour guides, right?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes, I am Coral, I'll be your guide today." The first zebra said.  
"And my name is Pearl. I'll just tag along, okay?" The second zebra said, as if on cue.

"Why do you two always rhyme with each other?" The Doctor asked. The two zebras just looked at each other and laughed. They both trotted towards the door and motioned for The Doctor to follow them.

**...Somewhere in an improperly lit alleyway...**

"It worked, my queen. Celestia's believes that her unused hospital wing has been bought by a team of medical engineers." A mysterious stallion said.

"And the equipment?" A hiss-like tone questioned.

"The Unicorns should be handling it as we speak. It won't take but twenty minutes." The stallion replied.

"Excellent..." The voice hissed.

**...Sky Hospital...**

"And this here is the patients' cafeteria." Coral said.  
"100% free of foreign bacteria." Pearl chimed in.

"Sounds clean." The Doctor commented. He followed the zebras down the hall.

"Here we have the hospital's gym."  
"And there's a common visitor, Mr. Timn." The girls said.

"Do you here that? The radio is playing 'We Three Princes of Canterlot are.' What kind of radio plays the worst winter song of all time?" Mr. Timn said, staring at the ceiling.

"He frightens me." The Doctor whispered to the girls.

"It's not just you, he frightens us too." Both Coral and Pearl said in unison. The Doctor scratched the back of his head, then turned towards Pearl.

"Hey, can you two wait here, I have to use the restroom." The Doctor asked. Pearl nodded her head, and The Doctor took his leave. Within a minute or two of The Doctor being gone, the lights in the gym began to flicker. The flickering intensified until a loud buzz was heard and the lights went completely out. There was silence but only a minute, when a creaking floorboard broke the stillness.

"What was that sound?" Pearl whispered.  
"I don't know, there's nopony around." Coral replied. Coral strained her eyes to see what she could, but couldn't make out anything but shadows. Pearl felt something brush against her tail and swiftly turned around to see a smiling, hole-riddled, purple unicorn standing right infront of her. She let out a blood curdling scream, causing both the unicorn and her sister to jump. Without warning, there was a bright white flash, and then, silence. The lights flickered back on, and both zebras were standing alone in silence. When The Doctor came back a few minutes later, he saw the girls standing alone.

"What happened to Mr. Timn?" The Doctor asked.

"Mr. Who?" Coral asked.  
"It's only us and you." Pearl added.

"Ok, well, what about that scream I just heard?"

"I didn't hear a thing." Pearl said.  
"Maybe your ears are starting to ring." Coral hypothesised.

"No, there is definitely something happening here, I had passed an employe eating a sandwich on my way to the bathroom, and on my way back, the sandwich had fallen to the ground, and I couldn't find the employe anywhere... Yes, something is indeed happening, I just don't know what it is yet, but we are going to figure it out."

"We?"  
"As in us three?" The girls asked.

"Yes, I need the help of someone who knows their way around this building, and so far you two seem to know every nook and cranny of this place." The Doctor said.

"This is true." Coral replied.  
"That we do." said Pearl.

**...Repurposed Hospital Wing...**

The Businesspony paced around a room filled with unconscious ponies held in restraints and buckles, and a nervous, thin looking pony in a white lab coat and big round glasses. The light was too dim to make out the colours of his fur. The Businesspony looked at him, then went back to pacing. He looked over one of the restrained ponies and snorted with disgust. "These filthy maggots are impure. We either fix them, or we eradicate them, plain and simple. Now, Doctor Stuart, I myself do not care which, but because you insist that we take pity and cure them, and the fact that our queen seems to fancy the idea of a broadened army, I've given you a chance to prove it can be done. Tell me, doctor, what happened to everypony you tested?" The Businesspony asked.

"They e-e-expired, sir." Dr. Stuart stuttered.

"And how many times have you attempted a new formula?" The pony asked again.

"Thirteen, sir." Dr. Stuart said, swallowing hard.

"Now tell me this, Dr. Stuart, are you A COMPLETELY WORTHLESS IDIOT?!" The pony yelled.

"N-No, I-I-I jus-just need more t-t-time, R-raj." Stuart forced himself to say. The business pony sighed, and trotted towards the door.

"You have one day." With that, Raj left the room and closed the door behind himself. Stuart released his breath that he had been unaware that he was holding. He fixed his glasses upon his muzzle and started tinkering with burettes and test-tubes, muttering under his breath.

...Abandoned Sky Hospital hallway...

"First off, has anything big or not-worthy happened lately?" The Doctor asked.

"Well the playground has a new swing..." Pearl said.  
"And scientists bought out the old wing." Coral stated.

"What kind of scientists?"

"I don't know, they don't say much." Coral replied.  
"They are all secretive and such." Pearl said with a mysterious tone.

"Alright, can you girls show me where this wing is?" The Doctor questioned. The two zebras looked at each other and back at the Doctor.

"We could show you..." Pearl started.  
"But the guards won't let us through." Coral finished.

"What kind of- nevermind. I have clearance anywhere, so don't worry about that. Just show me where it is we need to go." The Doctor requested.

**... 5 minutes later...**

The Doctor and the two zebras arrived at a foreboding looking hallway. One of the doors to the hallway was swinging slightly, hanging on only one hinge, whilst the other stood steadfast in it's position against the wall. All but two lights were burnt out, with the remaining two flickering. Many doors along the hallway were borded up, or looked like they were bust into. The Doctor took the first step, and then another, and was soon followed by Pearl and Coral. The hallway was silent. Not even their hooves against the vinyl flooring made a sound. At the end of the hallway a dark figure could be seen infront of a surprisingly new looking door.

"Halt. State your name, rank, and intention." The figure said in a deep voice.

"The Doctor, Doctor, science." The Doctor replied.

"You're not aloud to inter here. Be gone with you." The figure snorted.

"Wait, I have credentials." The Doctor said, holding up a blank Peice of paper. The figure looked the paper over, and moved to the side of the door. The Doctor and the girls opened the door and walked in to find a large room with rows and rows of uncontious ponies, zebras, mules, and other equines strapped to hospital beds.

**DUN DUN DUN...**

**Hey guys! Like the chapter? If so, leave a like or a comment. What is my meaning behind the name Dr. Stuart? Is there some relation between this character and someone in real life? No, I'm just tired of looking up forign words to name ponies... Like, Raj = rage. I will make a part two... Eventually. Because of the length of time I take thinking these chaptersodes out, The Doctor will have appearances in aka's story in between chapters. In his chapters it will be when he returns from his trip, so I will try not to spoil anything I haven't posted yet. That's all I have to say. Superfluid out!**


End file.
